Episode 8093/8094 (13th March 2018)
Plot Daz catches Gabby with gin but Gabby threatens to tell Bernice he bought her alcohol if he says anything. Rebecca is devastated at the thought of having permanent brain damage. Belle offers Rebecca her support as she knows what it's like to not understand what's going on in your head. Gerry invites down in the dumps Tracy along to the Whingles Ale launch night at The Woolpack although she rejects him. At the salon, Daz sends Kerry away so he can have a private word with Bernice. Bernice assumes he's sent Kerry away so they can get intimate but instead Daz explains they need to talk about Gabby, admitting he's done something stupid. Graham knows Joe up to something and is frustrated that his boss is keeping him in the dark. Gabby and Liv have been uninvited from the party so they drink gin at the Cricket Pavilion. Gabby suggests they have a party of their own, producing the Ketamine from her pocket. At the pub, Belle, Lachlan and the Dingles prepare for the Whingles Ale launch. Zak has altered the recipe which has made the ale very strong. Liv refuses to take the Ketamine, just as Bernice and Daz storm over to the cricket pavilion. DC Flanagan returns Ross' laptop. The detective assures Ross the police are doing everything in their power to get whoever attacked him, revealing off the record that the police have a strong lead that they're closing in on. Meanwhile, Joe and Dean pay Simon a visit. Joe tries to get to the bottom of the connection between Graham and Simon and is stunned when Simon confesses to throwing acid over Ross. The Whingles Ale launch gets underway and Lachlan makes a speech. Worried Rhona informs Vanessa that a vial of Ketamine has gone missing. Vanessa thinks it'll be in her work bag but Rhona has already checked it twice. Pete spots Ross' letter from the hospital and begins to read it when Ross snatches it from his hands. Pete insists James and Finn would expect him to look after his brother, so Ross hands him the letter which is for a skin graft appointment. Ross insists nothing has changed but Pete questions what he has to lose. Robert admits to Aaron that he's scared for Seb's safety so Aaron suggests they could take care of Seb and allow Rebecca to focus on getting better. Bernice and Daz frog march Gabby and Liv into the pub and report to Chas and Aaron that Liv and Gabby have been drinking. As punishment, Chas sets Liv to work cleaning the toilets whilst Bernice volunteers Gabby to clean the windows. Joe can't get his head around why Graham would want to have Ross attacked. He's gobsmacked when Simon reveals it was actually Debbie who paid him to carry out the attack - and he was the intended victim. Debbie calls round to Dale View to see Ross but he gives her short shrift. Panicked Vanessa informs Charity that a vial of Ketamine has gone missing from her bag. Vanessa fears for her job but Charity insists she needs to calm down as it'll turn up. At Keepers Cottage, Rebecca explains to Robert and Aaron she doesn't trust herself to look after Seb just now so she asks them to take him. Simon explains Debbie didn't actually ask him to use acid, she just asked him to wipe the smile off his face. Dean interrupts Joe and Simon's conversation as he thinks he's spotted an unmarked police car scoping the house out. Gabby and Liv overhear Daz suggesting to Bernice that Liv is the problem, not Gabby. Gabby refuses to let Daz get away with badmouthing her friend so decides to spike his drink with the Ketamine. Bernice sets Gabby another task, so Gabby slips Liv the vial of Ketamine and Liv puts a few drops in a glass. Lisa takes a drink from the glass Liv has spiked. Joe orders Simon not to say anything about Debbie's involvement in the acid attack, offering him £100k to keep her name out of things. Dean manages to get Joe out of the house just as the police arrive. Dean ushers Joe down to the cellar, and moments later, police officers storm into the house and arrest Simon. Gabby can't understand why Daz isn't acting out of it but thinks it's a good thing as she and Liv would be in a whole heap of trouble if he was. Lisa is unsteady on her feet and is slurring her words. Zak just thinks she's drunk. Paddy worries when Rhona fills him in on the missing vial of Ketamine. Meanwhile, at the pub, Lisa suddenly collapses over a table. The Dingles rush to her aid as Gabby and Liv watch on. Pete continues to try to persuade Ross to consider the skin graft. Ross admits he's scared of losing hope and if he does it, it'll be for Moses. Paddy insists they need to call the police to report the missing Ketamine, fearing for the reputation of the practice as well as their careers. A Paramedic checks over Lisa who explains she can't feel her legs. Gabby and Liv realise Lisa has drank the Ketamine spiked ale instead of Daz. Rebecca says an emotional goodbye to Seb, insisting all she want is to protect him, and right now she needs to protect him from herself. She promises her son that the second she's better, she's going to get him back. She hands Seb over to Robert then bursts into tears. Joe and Dean are having a drink in the pub when Debbie appears. Dean wonders if he'll need to stop Joe doing something stupid but Joe comments only fools rush in. At the hospital, Liv keeps quiet when the Doctor asks the Dingles if Lisa could've taken any drugs. Joe still doesn't have a clue why Simon was at Home Farm talking to Graham the other week but vows it won't remain that way for long. Vanessa searches her car for the vial of Ketamine when she spots Liv returning from the hospital and meeting up with Gabby. Liv fears Lisa might die and wants to say something but Gabby insists she can't. Vanessa approaches the girls and asks if they've seen the missing vial of Ketamine. Gabby and Liv protest they haven't. Zak and Lisa are relieved when the doctor explains there's no signs that Lisa had a stroke or a heart attack. Suddenly, Lisa goes into cardiac arrest and Zak is ushered out of the room. Cast Regular cast *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts *Dean - Danny Ryder *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Paramedic - Blue Merrick *Doctor - Henry Everett Locations *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Grange - Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Home Farm - Kitchen, games room and living room *Cricket Pavilion - Decking *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms, front garden and hallway *Unknown street *Simon's house and yard *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and Lisa's room *Hotten Road Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,550,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes